1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to connectors and, particularly, to an optical fiber connector for an optical communication apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical fiber connectors are configured for connecting optical fibers to corresponding photoelectric elements. An optical fiber connector generally includes a connector shell, an optical cable connected to the connector shell, a printed circuit board (PCB) received in the connector shell, a number of photoelectric elements positioned on a surface of the PCB, and a coupler for optically coupling the optical cable with the photoelectric elements. Generally, a transmitting direction of optical signals in the optical cable is substantially parallel to the surface of the PCB, and the photoelectric elements emit/receive optical signals with a transmitting direction substantially perpendicular to the surface of the PCB. Therefore, a transmitting direction of the optical signals should be deflected for substantial 90 degrees by a deflecting structure, thus the optical cable and the photoelectric elements can be optically coupled with each other. The deflecting structure is typically formed on the coupler. However, the deflecting structure will bring difficulty in manufacturing and increase the cost of the coupler.
What is needed therefore is an optical fiber connector with the optical coupling lens addressing the limitations described.